percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wrath of Ouranus: Chapter 11
Josh's P.O.V Everyone stared at me. "Look guys, I am not going to let this unanswered!" I firmly told them. "We need a quest!" "I agree with Josh!" Luna told me. "The sky had been annoying lately. I cannot risk it anymore. We have to put an end to this." I wanted Sarah to help, but she's not in shape to help on our quest. She's still lying down in the infirmary. But we need people to do it. The more people the better. Just then, Annabeth came with Rachel to the infirmary. I watched as Rachel's body were surrounded with green smoke, and began to speak the following prophecy: "Three half-bloods shall go on a quest assisted with the best child of the light, moon and owl, beware of the sky you shall succeed with your best try Despair to find one trapped under the sky that is napped" And Rachel collapsed, I got her. We went outside, and into the campfire. Chiron gathered all of the campers by blowing his conch horn. All of the campers walked to the Camp Fire, and Chiron allowed me and Luna to introduce the current quest. "So, as you all know, the sky had been randomly dropping on someone's shoulders at all times." I introduced the matter, "This has to stop. I know, you are all going to find a way, but the prophecy said 3 people is chosen to do this quest." I told the crowd. "So, there's me and Josh," Luna said. "Anybody else?" Percy raised his hand, and I just remembered the third line. It says that the child of the moon, the light and the owl is going to face Ouranus. When the crowd are raising their hands, shouting on top of their voice, wanting their quests, I raised my hand in order to silence them. "I just forgot one important thing!" I told the crowd. "We need a child of Athena to join our quest!" The crowds moaned, and someone from the Athena cabin raised up her hand. "I'll go." Annabeth volunteered. "Alright, Annabeth!" I cheered in happiness. I'm going to do this for you, Sarah. I thought. I won't let you down. After we pick who's going on the quest, we got to our cabins to pack our things. I went into my cabin and packed my meals and the necessary items to go on a quest. I bring my necklace that can transform into a tent and I also packed my meals. This is a dangerous quest, but I have faith that we can do it. I walked out of my cabin, and I went with my friends to Thalia's pine tree, where the tree is powered with the golden fleece. As usual, whenever I was near the tree or Ladon, he stirred in his sleep, probably sensing a presence radiating like the golden fleece. But it's just me. Luna took what looks like a pill. I can tell that these pills are going to be useful later in the quest. Then she put it back into her pocket. Chiron waved goodbye to us. "Now Argus will take you to the nearest bus station, and after that, you're on your own." So we went into the bus, with Argus driving the bus. As Argus drove the bus, we talked about what will happen on the quest. Annabeth stared at the window, looking at the beautiful long island sound. Luna grabbed me by the arms and pulled me to face her. "Josh." Luna said with her serious face on. "I don't want you to cry anymore, ok?" "But..." "No buts! I've had enough of you crying like a baby!" "Luna," I told her sadly. "You don't know what I've been going through. It's..." "That's supposed to make you learn!" She said sternly. "Not make you a crybaby!" I thought about what she is saying. She was right. I've been crying too much, and yet I had a good reason. My problem is that I needed someone to accompany me. I think it's time to tell my flaw to her, but I couldn't do it without crying. But I have to let Luna know so she could help me out. I guess the best thing is to tell her. "Luna," I looked at her straight in the eyes. "There's something I want to tell you." "What is it?" Luna asked. "It's... It's about my... my flaw." It took each and every of my willpower not to cry. I can't cry in front of her again. "Go on..." She told me. "The reason that... that I... I couldn't..." I kept faltering every time. I really can't do this without crying. "What is it, Josh?" She asked with concern. "Forget it, Luna. I can't say it without crying." She touched my head. "Hey, it's okay to cry this time." She assured me. "The reason that... that I couldn't... leave my friends is that...." I curled my body into a ball and let out gentle trickles of tears. "Is that I'm..." Annabeth, who had been watching the Long Island Sound, suddenly pulled her attention to me. Oh great, I thought. Another one is listening. "What is it?" Annabeth asked. "... is that I'm really... dependant." They stared at me with their mouths open. Before I knew it, I was sobbing on my knees. I buried my face to cover it. "What do you mean by dependant?" Annabeth asked. I looked at her eyes. "I mean is that... I really need my friends to accomplish something, even though I know a friend isn't really necessary for a particular task..." Annabeth embraced me. "Hey, it's okay. We all have our fatal flaws. Mine is hubris." "And my fatal flaw is not trusting boys easily, and independance." Luna said. I stared at her. "That's the opposite of my flaw!" Luna nodded. Just then, we were on another bus stop, and we were on our own. We were right on the Illinois Avenue, and we continued our journey to stop Ouranus from dropping the sky. He's getting unreasonable. Why didn't he return to Mt Othyrs? Why did he have to roam around the world, making demigods hold the burden? Just then, a figure appeared in front of us. I stared, like I was hypnotized at her beauty. Luna gently punched my arm to shake me off from her appearance. She's Psyche, and she is much more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. "Hello, demigods." Psyche addressed us warmly. "It appears that you need some guidance to your quest." We all nodded. "The golden gerbil is the key to your quest, that's all I can do for you now." Then she vanished into thin air. We stared at each other in disbelief. What sort of help is that? telling us that the golden gerbil will help us. I doubt that we won't find the golden gerbil. Category:The Wrath of Ouranos Category:Chapter Page